turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Of Course We're Losing
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Swing Break Survivors will race to transport a series of heavy pots filled with corn or rice through a series of obstacles using baskets or a sled. Once through the obstacles, the castaways place the pots in a series of stands. Once all the stands are filled, one person will use a wrecking ball to smash the pots. The first two tribes to knock out all their pots wins the challenge. The first place finishes will get a fishing kit while the second place finishers will get a smaller fishing kit. Winners: TBA Story Previously On Survivor 18 castaways were marooned, among them a professional "partier", a cosplayer, and a motivational speaker, on Coqui, Sally was immediately left on the outs, but after Cassandra and Devin started snuggling, they were on the outs. At Ceiba, Joesph got to work immediately, forming alliances with everyone except for Tanna and Anne, much to their annoyance. At Hibiscus, Al overworked everyone, he made them work so much, they voted him out. 17 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 4 Hibiscus The sun is rising as Lisa and Scarlett are sitting outside. Lisa: I'm so glad he's gone. Scarlett nods her head as Lisa keeps talking. Lisa: Now we need to get Ed out. Scarlett: I don't think he's said a word since we've been out here. Lisa: Which is why I want him gone, I don't trust him. Ed and Ty are walking down the beach talking about Scarlett and Lisa. Ty: She needs to go next. Ed: I know, she's a girl who doesn't deserve to be here! Ty: Just think, only three more days and we won't have to put up with her anymore. Ceiba Joesph and Patrick are off in the woods talking about the game. Patrick: We need to find the immunity idol. Joesph: Yes, if we go to tribal without it, we're probably screwed. Patrick and Joesph are searching a tree as Tanna passes them. Tanna tells Anne and Stephen about Joesph and Patrick and they all check the surrounding trees. Violet gets up out of the shelter and sees no one is around. Violet starts swimming when she dives down and comes back up with a package. Coqui Tom and Sally are washing their clothes as Chad walks over and they start talking about Devin and Cassandra. Chad: If we lose a challenge, Cassandra has to go. Sally: Of course, she's weak in challenges, Devin we need for strength. Tom nods as Chad leaves them. Chad is up on the beach talking to Shelia about what Sally said. Shelia and Cassandra are siting in the shelter. Shelia: You should not get so close to Devin. Cassandra: Why? Shelia: People are talking about voting for you because a pair is dangerous. Cassandra: Who? Shelia: Sally, Tom, and Chad. Cassandra: Well it's going to be a two way tie if we lose. Day 5 Ceiba Violet is relaxing in the sun as the rest of tribe is working. Anne and Tanna are cooking rice as Violet comes along. Violet: I'm so tired, I mean, are any of you sleeping? Tanna: I'm hardly sleeping. Violet: I'm just so tired, I'm taking a nap. Hibiscus Dorthey and Scarlett are sitting near a bush talking about the other tribes. Dorthey: The green tribe seems like fun. Scarlett: The gold tribe is eh. They both laugh. Dorthey: Wait, of course we're losing, we're on a blue tribe in a three tribe season with a gold tribe! Ed and Lisa are standing on the beach talking about how the votes should go. Ed: I say Scarlett should go, she's here to have a good time but we need someone who wants to win. Lisa: Yeah, I totally agree. Coqui Devin gets up from the shelter and heads over towards Cassandra. Cassandra: We can't be seen together. Devin: Why? Cassandra: Everyone else wants to split us up. If we don't appear to be together, they can have nothing to worry about. Day 6 Immunity Challenge Hibiscus Ty and Ed are talking to Dorthey. Ty: Lisa has to go. Ed: She's been weighing us down. Dorthey: I'll think about it. Lisa and Scarlett are talking to Dorthey. Lisa: It's no surprise who I'm voting, he told me and Scarlett opposite things so we'd target each other. Dorthey: He really did that? Scarlett nods as Dorthey ponders. Tribal Council Hibiscus comes in as Jeff welcomes them back. Jeff asks Lisa if they think they can win a challenge. Lisa says it's getting harder and harder each time they lose a challenge. Jeff asks Ed what he thinks he contributes to the tribe. Ed thinks he's the most athletic and that the tribe won't win a challenge if he goes. Lisa rolls her eyes as Jeff asks Dorthey whether this decision is easy. Dorthey says it's never easy as things are constantly changing and that you don't know who to trust. Jeff then says it's time to vote. After everyone votes Jeff gathers the votes. Jeff: If anyone had an idol now would be the time to do so. No one stands as Jeff reads the votes. First Vote: Ed Second Vote: Lisa Third Vote: Lisa Fourth Vote: Ed Fifth Vote: Ed Jeff: Ed, that's three that's enough you need to bring me your torch. Ed grabs his torch as Jeff snuffs it. Jeff: Ed, the tribe has spoken. Ed walks away as Jeff shares his advice. Jeff: Well you voted out someone who was the most athletic, we'll see how this plays out, head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes